The invention relates to a chlorinated phenolic concentrate and a method for producing the concentrate.
A number of chlorinated phenolic derivatives are used as fungicides, insecticides, herbicides and the like and more particularly these derivatives are used as wood preservatives. In using chlorinated phenolic derivatives as wood preservatives and also in various other applications, a weak solution of the derivative in a hydrocarbon diluent is used. It is desirable to use a relatively inexpensive hydrocarbon diluent in making the weak solution, such as diesel fuel, stove oil, kerosene and the like; however, the solubility of the chlorinated phenolic derivatives in such diluents is very low and forming such solutions, even in very weak concentrations, is often difficult. A common method used to form these solutions is to dissolve the derivative first in a "carrier liquid" in which the derivative has a high solubility, such as alcohol, glycol, etc., then let down this rather high concentrated solution in kerosene or other relatively inexpensive diluents. The most common disadvantage of this method is that the carrier liquids in which the derivatives have a high solubility are fairly expensive.
Other problems associated with the use of chlorinated phenolic derivatives relates to their toxicity and danger to human life. Generally these materials are solids, but they give off dust which, in varying degree are toxic, and can cause skin irritation or more serious injury. Thus, spillage during shipment or exposure while dissolving the derivatives in various liquids presents a constant danger to workmen. Also, if the derivatives are shipped as a liquid after being dissolved in a liquid carrier, then the attendant disadvantages associated with shipping hazardous liquids must be considered.
It is an object of the invention to minimize the problems in handling chlorinated phenolic derivatives.
It is also an object of the invention to minimize the problems of dissolving the derivatives in liquid diluents.
A further object of the invention is to minimize the hazardous dust associated with solid derivatives.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification and appended claims.